Nos Coeurs Batteront Toujours Ensemble
by Chocolateflower
Summary: Après la défaite du Papillon, on s imagine que tous les problèmes des deux jeunes bacheliers ont disparus... au contraire! Incertitude, peur, amour... toutes les émotions se bousculent! Tous droits réservés à Thomas Astruc et son équipe!
1. Une bataille fait toujours des blessés

Tout était enfin fini. Après plus de deux ans d´aventure et de sauts périlleux au-dessus des toits de Paris, le Papillon a enfin été vaincu. Paris a retrouvé son calme et la peur qu´un akuma surgisse d´une seconde à l´autre avait disparu avec. C´est comme si Paris s´était arrêté de trembler après que les attaques se soient multipliés, Paris respirait à nouveau ! Au final, les suspicions sur l´identité du Papillon s´étaient avérées correctes, il s´agissait bien du père du célèbre mannequin Adrien Agreste, Gabriel Agreste. La perte de sa femme l´ayant totalement bouleversé et l´ayant changé pendant de longue année. La solitude due à son travail ne l´avait pas aidé, il devint le méchant redouté de Paris. Après avoir été vaincu par Ladybug et Chat Noir, il redevint celui qu´il était avant. À la suite de la bataille finale, il passe quelques semaines à l´hôpital suite à un coup puissant de Chat Noir qui n´avait pas supporter qu´il puisse blesser sa partenaire adorée. La voyant crier de douleur et verser des larmes de détresse face à la puissance du Papillon, il eut le réflexe de s´attaquer frontalement à lui, ce qui avait apporta la victoire tant espérée.

Entre temps, Ladybug avait réussi a lancé son dixième Lucky Charm en l´air pour restaurer Paris, avant de s´évanouir. Chat Noir avait avec férocité combattu jusqu´à arracher le Miraculous entièrement du Papillon ce qui résultat en la détransformation de ce-dernier. Ce fut alors pour Chat un choc, même s´il s´était déjà fait à l´idée. Avant qu´il puisse dire quelque chose, Gabriel rompit le silence d´une voix haletante : « Tu ne veux pas écouter mes explications maintenant, appelle-lui plutôt une ambulance… » Chat Noir se retourna vers sa partenaire qu´il avait oublié sous le choc, la vue lui coupa la respiration. La peau encore plus pale que d´habitude, avec un bras ayant pris un angle qui ne semblait pas bon signe, elle était à terre et ne bougeait pas. En quelques secondes il avait appelé les secours dont il pouvait déjà entendre l´arrivée après deux minutes avec sa bonne ouïe. En attendant les secours, les boucles d´oreilles de Ladybug s´étaient mise à clignoter, Chat Noir la pris dans ses bras, tremblant de la tête aux pieds de peur de perdre la seule qui le connaissait vraiment. Il ne fut pas réceptif lorsque les secours arrivèrent et lui demandèrent de s´écarter, il ne dit rien lorsqu´on le pris par-dessous les bras pour le déplacer. Alors que les urgentistes déplacèrent sa coéquipière dans l´ambulance, il remarqua qu´il pleurait et il s´écroula par terre. Il sentit alors une forte étreinte. Un secouriste était resté auprès de lui. Il se mit à convulser en essayant de retenir ses sanglots qui semblaient tout faire pour sortir de lui. Il s´arrêta de se retenir et ne put s´empêcher de crier et pleurer. L´endroit où il se trouvait ne l´aidait pas : la Tour Eiffel. Combien de fois avait-il regardé Ladybug sous les projecteurs de leur monument et endroit préféré. Toute sa beauté réussissait à être amplifiée ici, même si cela semblait totalement impossible… cette fille était pleine de surprise et ne cesserait jamais de l´émerveiller que ce soit pour sa beauté, mais aussi pour tous les autres aspects qui faisait de Ladybug Ladybug, mais aussi la fille en dessous du masque. IL avait rêvé de cette bataille, ils seraient sortis sans aucune blessure et se serait coursés jusqu´au toit de Notre-Dame ou bien ils se seraient arrêtés au jardin de Luxembourg. Ils se seraient assis sur un banc et auraient révélé leurs identités. Adrien se remit à pleurer de plus belle, toute la malchance semblait vouloir s´acharner sur lui depuis que sa mère avait disparu.

« Chat Noir, j´aimerais bien vous emmener à l´hôpital pour pouvoir vous soigner aussi et suturer vos plaies… je sais que c´est difficile pour vous maintenant. Je ne peux en aucun point comparer vos sentiments aux miens, mais il faut que vous continuiez… je pense qu´elle veut que vous fassiez cela... », commença la secouriste. Chat Noir ne dit rien trop bouleversé pour parler. La secouriste l´aida à embarquer et ils partirent vers l´hôpital.


	2. Peur qui ronge le coeur

Elle l´amena dans une salle au fond d´un couloir pour qu´il soit à l´abris de la précipitation des urgences. Elle sortit pour aller chercher du matériel. Adrien laissa tomber sa transformation. Plagg regarda son protégé avec tristesse, pouvant à peine imaginer comment il se sentait. Même s´il avait un faim d´ogre après cette bataille, il ne dit rien, mais alla se loger au creux de son cou et ronronna en espoir de le réconforter un peu. La secouriste revint dix minutes plus tard, Plagg se cacha rapidement derrière Adrien, elle ne montra aucune réaction lorsqu´elle vit sa véritable identité. Elle pensait plus au bien-être de son patient qu´à son identité. Elle commença alors à nettoyer ses plaies, et nota qu´il en avait accumulé beaucoup avec les années. Le silence n´était pas inconfortable, mais elle décida tout de même de le couper.

« Je ne t´oblige à rien, mais je pense que ce serait mieux si tu me parlais d´elle. Je n´ai pas envie que tu gardes toutes ses fortes émotions pour toi-même… ce n´est pas sain. » Il la regarda. Son visage montrait à la perfection l´état dans lequel il était : les yeux rouges, les joues mouillées, les cernes prononcés. Il ferma ses yeux et pris une grande inspiration. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire », dit-il d´une voie à peine audible.

-Parle-moi d´elle, si tu veux ou non. Tout ce que tu me dis ne sortira jamais de cette salle.

-Tout ce que je sais, c´est que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle… elle est mon tout… sans elle je ne suis rien… (il se remit à sangloter)

-Laisse tout sortir, tu ne te fais que du mal si tu te retiens.

C´est alors que quelqu´un frappa à la porte, elle se leva, entrouvrit la porte, pour enfin sortir. Elle rentra quelques minutes plus tard.

-J´ai des nouvelles si tu veux, mais je ne suis normalement pas autoriser à les communiquer, mais nous sommes dans une situation particulière… mais si tu ne veux rien savoir, je peux tout À fait comprendre.

Il leva ses yeux remplis de curiosité et de peur.

-Non, dites-moi ! Est-elle en vie ?

-Oui. Mais je dois te faire comprendre que son état est très instable avec ses blessures. Elle est en vie pour l´instant, mais on ne peut pas prévoir si des complications vont arriver. Les chances qu´elle succombe à ses blessures est à cette instant plus haute que ses chances de survie. Elle est encore au bloc opératoire, elle n´en sortira pas avant longtemps, mais elle est entre de bonnes mains.

Adrien ne savait pas comment réagir, devait-il pleurer jusqu´à ce qu´il ne possède aucune larme ou devait-il pousser un soupir de soulagement ?

-Je vais aller te chercher à manger, tu dois reprendre des forces. Je vais te chercher une chambre en même temps.


	3. Une goutte d espoir

Une heure plus tard, Adrien était installé dans une chambre au fond d´un couloir à l´abri des regards. Il essaya de manger, mais son estomac ne sembla qu´accepter l´eau qu´il buvait. Se jetant sur son lit, il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller dans l´espoir d´oublier tous ses soucis et peurs. Plus rapidement qu´il le pensait il tomba dans un profond sommeil. Plagg s´était assis sur son épaule, pour une fois il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de faux espoir vu l´état de Ladybug, mais Tikki à ses côtés augmentait ses chances de guérison considérablement. Il comprit qu´à cet instant il ne pourrait rien dire à Adrien et opta pour réconforter Adrien avec ses ronronnements.

Le lendemain, Adrien fut réveillé par la secouriste Anna (dont il avait fini par saisir le prénom) qui lui apportait un petit-déjeuner accompagné de camembert pour Plagg, comme il s´en doutait. Soudain, il entendit son ventre gargouillé, il commença alors par manger. Anna s´était assise sur une chaise.

-Elle est sortie du bloc.

-Comment va-elle ? Est-ce que c´est bon ? Elle est hors danger ?, questionna-t-il rapidement.

-C´est sûre qu´elle est en meilleur point qu´au départ, mais comme je te l´ai dit hier, on ne peut pas savoir à 100%. Elle a été mis dans un coma artificiel pour qu´elle puisse récupérer, les médecins ne peuvent pas trop dire comment elle va dans cette état. (Adrien fixa sa tartine n´ayant soudainement plus faim).

-Je peux aller la voir ?

-Je ne sais pas quand elle pourra avoir des visiteurs, je sais juste que ses parents sont dans la salle d´attente. Mais je peux aller demander si tu veux, mais je ne pense pas qu´il laisse quelqu´un en dehors de la famille venir la voir. Mais bon, laisse-moi m´occuper d´eux d´accord ?

Adrien hocha difficilement de la tête, il pourrait se transformer et regarder à travers chaque fenêtre pour la trouver, et s´introduire discrètement à ses côtés.

-Si tu penses à ce que je pense, c´est clairement non. Non seulement tu vas avoir des problèmes, mais moi aussi. (Elle le fixa du regard.) Par contre je voulais te demander en même temps, c´est par pour fouiner je t´assure, mais …

-Vas-y. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, c´est la moindre des choses.

-Ok… est-ce que… tu connais la véritable identité de Ladybug ?

Voilà une question à laquelle Adrien ne s´attendait pas du tout et à laquelle il n´avait même pas réfléchi.

-Non… non je ne sais pas.

-Voudrais-tu savoir ? Je veux dire que tu pourrais, si tu allais la voir.

-J´ai toujours rêvé de savoir qui son masque cachait si bien… mais je dois avouer que j´aurais bien voulu que ça se fasse sous d´autres circonstances. (Une larme lui échappa.)

Elle resta silencieuse, lui serra la main un cours instant et quitta la pièce. Adrien se recoucha avec pour seul passe-temps : regarder le plafond.

Anna revint quelques heures plus tard et lui fit signe avec sa main de la suivre. Prenant Plagg avec lui, il la suivit dans l´ascenseur en silence jusqu´au deuxième étage où ils descendirent. Ils marchèrent le long d´un grand couloir. Ils durent se désinfecter les mains et portés des blouses. Ils entrèrent dans la section pour soins intensifs. L´odeur de désinfectant lui pica le nez. Elle s´arrêta brutalement devant une porte.

-Je n´ai le droit de te faire rentrer pour 10 min grand maximum. Evite les émotions négatives, on dit que les malades ressentent cela. Ne touche en aucun cas à quelque chose, ne t´effraie pas des bruits que font les machines, elles sont là pour l´aider. Quand tu vois qui elle est, n´est pas de réaction brusque, en gros évite de crier et pleurer trop fort. Je sais que c´est dur, mais il y a d´autres patients aussi. Je reste devant la porte.

-Merci, réussit-il à murmurer.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte.


	4. Une promesse non tenue

Il ouvrit lentement la porte, comme s´il appréhendait ce qui se trouvait derrière, alors que son seul souhait était de courir à ses côtés et ne plus jamais la quitter. Il entra lentement et s´approcha de son lit. Il entendit toute sorte de bruit, mais il n´y prêta aucune attention, il avait toute son attention rivée sur la fille attachée à toutes ses machines. Des larmes silencieuses s´écoulaient sur son visage alors qu´il prit place dans une chaise à la gauche de sa Lady. Les yeux toujours rivés sur elle, il lui prit délicatement la main.

-Marinette ? Marinette…, il répéta plusieurs fois le prénom de la jeune fille comme pour essayer de se rattacher à la réalité. Il approcha sa main froide de sa joue, pour sentir sa présence réconfortante, même si elle n´était pas consciente.

-Je suis tellement content que ma Buginette, soit une de mes meilleures amies. Je m´en veux pour tellement de choses-là, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Comment est-ce que je n´ai jamais remarquer que c´était toi ? Vous êtes la même personne pour l´amour du ciel, les similitudes sont flagrantes si j´y pense maintenant. J´ai vraiment été le pire des idiots… Je peux comprendre que toi tu ne mets pas reconnu, je suis le jour et la nuit, ou plutôt le chat et la souris…

Il rit légèrement, mais la déception s´abattue sur lui, il espérait une réaction de la jeune fille. Mais rien ne se fit.

-Je dois tout de même te dire que pour moi, aucune personne n´aurait pu faire une meilleure Ladybug que toi. Je suis aucunement déçu, comme tu en avais peur, j´ai plutôt peur que tu sois déçue maintenant. Que tu sois… eh bien… que tu sois _toi_ ne change aucunement mes sentiments envers toi. Je sais qu´à chaque fois tu ne me prenais pas au sérieux, mais… je t´aime.

Je veux que tu le saches, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec moi si je ne te l´avais jamais dit ouvertement.

(Il recommenca à pleurer) Et je m´en veux tellement… tellement Marinette de n´avoir pas fait mon devoir correctement. Le moment où tu avais le plus besoin de protection je n´étais pas là, tout est de ma faute. Et je sais que si je te demande maintenant de me pardonner, c´est la chose la plus égoïste que je n´ai jamais faite et que je ferais… je suis désolé, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner pour ce que j´ai fait ou pas fait dans un sens…

Il baissa la tête tout continuant à pleurer. Tikki sortit de sa cachette et rompit le silence.

-Adrien, ce n´est pas de ta faute. (Il releva sa tête). Ne pense pas comme ca, tu te fais du mal pour rien.

-Je l´ai mérité. Je devrais être là à sa place. C´est mon devoir de la protéger, je me l´était promis et je lui avais promis.

-Je suis sûre que si tu lui avais promis, elle n´aurait pas été d´accord.

-Je sais, mais je dois avouer que je ne voulais pas son avis là-dessus. Je suis désolé Marinette.

-Adrien…

Ils furent interrompus par Anna.

-Excuse-moi Adrien mais il faut y aller.

Il se leva péniblement, et retourna après un dernier regard vers l´amour de sa vie dans sa chambre. Mais il décida de quitter l´hôpital, afin de retourner chez lui, abrité des regards. Anna le surprit en train de quitter les lieux et l´arrêta.

-Tu vas où comme ça ?

-Je vous remercie pur tout ce que vous avez fait, mais je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Je comprends, mais veux-tu avoir des nouvelles ?

-De mon père j´imagine ?

-Oui… (Comme il ne répondit rien, mais ne partit pas elle continua) Il a passa l´étape la plus difficile, il s´en sortira. Il est hors d´état de danger.

-Bien.

Et Adrien sortit et se dirigea vers le manoir Agreste. Si Adrien pensait être seul chez lui, il se trompait.


	5. L amitié est une force

_Si Adrien pensait être seul chez lui, il se trompait._

Nino qui avait depuis quelques temps découvert son identité secrète s´était rendu au même moment au manoir Agreste.

-Nino ? Qu´est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je n´ai pas le droit de voir si mon meilleur ami est encore vivant ? Merci…

Il essaya de faire rire Adrien, qui devait avoir passé les pires jours de sa vie, mais ne réussit pas.

-Je n´ai pas envie d´en parler Nino…

-Ok si tu ne veux pas en parler, mais il te faut quelqu´un. C´est mon devoir en tant que meilleur pote de t´aider dans ces moments difficiles.

Entre-temps ils se trouvaient déjà dans la chambre d´Adrien. Arrivé, Adrien s´effondra sur son lit. Nino prit place dans sa chaise de bureau et se rapprocha de son ami.

-Adrien… je sais que tu ne préfères pas en parler comme tout le reste, mais… je suis là et je reste avec toi autant qu´il le faut. Et tu ne peux pas me dire de partir, parce que ce n´est pas à toi de juger si tu as besoin de quelqu´un maintenant ou pas.

-Je te dis Nino que je vais bien.

-Ouais ? Et bien je suis Kate Middleton, ravie de te rencontrer !

-Nino ! C´est pas drôle ! C´est pas le moment pour raconter des âneries !

-Ah bon ?, feignit celui-ci. Vu ce que tu disais je faisais que penser moi.

Poussant un grognement, Adrien enfonça à nouveau sa tête dans son oreiller. Soudain, toutes ses émotions et peurs qu´il avait refoulées dans la journée surgirent et il se ficha de la présence de son ami, il recommença à sangloter. Nino, sachant qu´aucune parole ne pouvait le réconforter à part peut-être une parole de Ladybug, se rapprocha encore et lui sera l´épaule.

-Tu devrais essayer de relaxer, va prendre une douche, ça t´éclaircira les idées. Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger.

Nino quitta la chambre et Adrien prit son conseil, se sentant un peu mieux après et fut accueilli dans la cuisine par Nino essayant de dompter le mixeur. Adrien fut pris d´un fou rire, qu´il doit l´avouer lui fit du bien.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Ca en a l´air.

-T´es pas possible. Je te fais à manger et tu te moques de moi !

-Eh ! Si ça avait été moi, tu aurais ri aussi !

-Mange ! J´ai pas envie d´avoir fait ça pour rien.

Ils mangèrent en silence, mais Adrien décida d´être plus ouvert avec Nino sur les évènements.

-J´étais à l´hôpital les deux derniers jours…

-Je sais.

-J´ai appris ce matin qui elle est…

-Quoi ? Vraiment ? Tu l´as vu ? Tu l´as vu sans le masque ?

-Oui…

-Ça va ? Elle, mais toi aussi est-ce que ça va ? J´osais pas vraiment de demander…

-Elle va mieux, mais c´est loin d´être terminé…

-Ça paraît inapproprié, mais… est-ce qu´elle est comme tu rêvais ? Je sais pas trop comment mieux formuler ma question.

-Qui ? Ladybug ?

-Um oui.

-Elle dépasse mes rêves pour être franc (Ils sourirent). Tu la connais en plus.

-Ah bon ?! C´est pas possible ! C´est ma sœur ? Parce que je suis désolé, mais j´aurais su si quelque chose lui serait arrivée et de toute façon je ne t´autorise pas à sortir avec elle. Rien contre toi mec, mais de toute façon personne ne sortira avec ma sœur.

-Même pas moi ? Je suis offensé. Mais non, c´est pas ta sœur…

-C´est qui alors ?

-C´est possible qu´elle soit la meilleure amie de ta petite amie…

-Hein ?! La meilleur amie d´Alya… attends… NON ? C´est pas vrai ? Quoi ? NON ! C´est pas possible ! Marinette ? Marinette Dupain-Cheng ?

-Oui c´est bien ça.

-Alya va faire une crise de nerf quand elle va apprendre ca !

Les deux amis se mirent à éclater de rire, essayant d´échapper pour quelques instants la triste situation par laquelle ils étaient tous concernés.

Soudain, le rire d´Adrien changea et il se mit à nouveau à sangloter et s´effondra par terre. Nino fut rapidement à ses côtés. Adrien essaya de parler, sans réussir à arrêter de sangloter :

-M-m-main-maintenant c´est en-en-encore pire ! Je vais perdre une cama-camarade de cl-classe plus une de mes meilleures amies et celle dont je suis follement amoureux…

Tout en essayant de consoler Adrien, Nino continua :

-Adrien. Ne parle pas comme ca. Tu donnes l´impression de déjà faire ton deuil. Tu n´aides pas Marinette comme ca. Elle a besoin encore plus de toi là. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu es dans tous ces états, mais essaye de te reprendre un peu... fais-le pour elle.

Adrien ne répondit pas, mais réussit à se calmer petit à petit.

Ils finirent par s´endormir devant un film dans le salon et se réveillèrent par le bruit de la sonnette de la maison. Adrien se leva en trombe et ouvrit encore à moitié endormie la porte.

-Désolé Adrien, Nino est avec toi ?

-Oui oui viens entre…

Alya s´était directement mise à la recherche de Nino, après avoir été appelée par les Dupain-Cheng. Lui ayant dit qu´elle pouvait venir l´après-midi à l´hôpital. Elle, de son côté, savait que Marinette était Ladybug, elle aurait voulu être là plus tôt pour elle, mais elle n´était parvenu à se libérer de là où elle passait ses vacances d´été que la journée précédente.

Dès qu´elle vit Nino, qui s´était aussi levé, elle lui sauta dans les bras.

-Nino, c´est vraiment horrible ce que j´ai à vous raconter…

-On sait déjà Alya…

-Comment ? Ses parents ne me l´ont dit qu´à moi !

-Eh bien…

Nino regarda Adrien qui finit par reprendre la parole.

-Je suis le premier à avoir su, même avant ses parents qu´elle était gravement blessée…

Adrien baissa la tête et les épaules, toutes ses responsabilités lui pesant sur le dos.

-Je- je comprends pas Adrien…

Voyant qu´Adrien n´allait plus parlé, Nino intervint.

-Viens Alya, assieds-toi. Tu sais que Ladybug a un partenaire ? (D´un mouvement lent de ses yeux, il regarda Adrien, puis Alya, répétant ce mouvement plusieurs fois.)

-… A-Adrien ? Tu es Chat Noir ?

Alya retint sa respiration, puis se dirigea vers Adrien pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Elle sera ravie de connaître ta véritable identité ! Ne t´inquiètes surtout pas pour ca !

Adrien la sera fort dans ses bras, ses mots le touchant profondément. Il ne sait pas pendant combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais il finit par la relâcher.

-Alors comme ca tu préfères les câlins de ma petite amie que ceux de ton meilleur pote ? Je suis décu !

-Adrien a très bien compris qui donne les meilleurs !

Les trois amis de mirent à nouveau à rire.

-Je suis venu en même temps, parce que Tom et Sabine ont proposés qu´on viennent à l´hôpital. Les pauvres aussi sont dans une épreuve difficile. On pourrait y aller vers quatorze heures.

Les autres acquiescèrent.


	6. Chapitre 6

Adrien, Alya et Nino arrivèrent dans la salle d´attente où Madame Cheng se trouvait seul. Tout de suite Alya la pris dans ses bras.

-Merci d´être venu, je suis sûre que Marinette sera contente.

Une infirmière arriva alors et proposa aux nouveaux venus d´aller voir Marinette.

Lorsqu´ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Adrien se dirigea directement vers la comateuse, tandis qu´Alya enfonçait ses doigts dans le bras de Nino qui ne dit absolument rien.

Ils n´eurent que les droit de rester un quart d´heure. Après cette courte visite qui rassura tout de même légèrement le trio, ils discutèrent avec Tom et Sabine qui étaient content d´avoir de la compagnie.

Ils répétèrent cette routine pendant plus de jours. Les trois avaient décidés de rester dormir chez Adrien pour le consoler. Il faillait qu´ils soient honnêtes : Adrien avait eu un plus grand coup au cœur qu´eux, peut-être même plus grand que celui des parents de la victime. Ils restèrent près de lui pour le réconforter et essayer au mieux de l´aider. Heureusement, c´était les vacances après la Terminale, ils ne devaient s´occuper de plus rien.

Le treizième jour de l´hospitalisation de Marinette, les médecins décidèrent de mettre fin à son coma artificiel. Adrien courut presque à ses côtés, mais fut vite ralenti par Nino et Alya qui essayèrent en vain de lui faire comprendre que c´est fort possible qu´elle ne se réveille pas encore. Adrien ne les écouta pas, mais se précipita vers l´hôpital, Alya et Nino à ses talons.

Tom et Sabine, ayant passé toute la matinée à ses côtés, avaient décidés de retourner chez eux en quête de repos. Adrien fut le premier dans sa chambre, et déposa un sac rempli de cookies pour Tikki, comme lors de ses précédentes visites. Sa présence était vitale pour la bonne guérison de Marinette. Il avait maintenant le droit de rester presque aussi longtemps qu´ils le voulaient auprès d´elle. Adrien utilisait chacune de ses précieuses minutes auprès de sa Lady. Au bout d´un moment, Nino et Alya décidèrent d´aller mangé dans un café, afin de laisser Adrien avec sa Belle.

Adrien lui parlait alors de tout et de rien dans l´espoir d´obtenir une réaction. Alors qu´il avait perdu espoir, il sentit la main de Marinette bougé dans la sienne.


	7. La Belle se réveille

~Alors qu´il avait perdu espoir, il sentit la main de Marinette bougé dans la sienne.~

-Marinette ?

Il se pencha sur elle, et l´observa attentivement.

-Marinette ? Tu m´entends ? Ou non plutôt ne parle pas, ne te fatigue pas, prends ton temps, je vais aller nulle part.

Elle bougea à nouveau légèrement sa main et fini par également entrouvrir ses yeux, mais les referma rapidement.

-Chat ? C´est toi ?, dit-elle d´une voie faible et endormie.

Adrien aurait pu sauter de joie, mais il afficha à la place un sourire radiant, montrant en toute sa puissance son soulagement et sa joie. Il finit par répondre :

-Oui et non.

-Comment ca oui et non ?

Sa voie semblait déjà beaucoup plus forte et cela ravie Adrien encore plus.

-Ouvre les yeux et tu verras Marinette.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux lentement, elle n'était pas sûre d´elle, cela n´étonnait pas Adrien. Lorsqu´elle eut les yeux ouvert entièrement, elle mit du temps à s´ajuster à la lumière et à s´orienter. Pendant ce temps-là, Adrien avait déjà réussi à se perdre dans ses yeux bleus-azure.

-A-Adrien ? Qu´est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Eh bien je prends soin de ma Lady !, dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain comme autrefois.

Les pupilles de Marinette grossirent à vue d´œil.

-Chaton ?

-Oui, lui répondit-il d´une voix suave avec un sourire dévastateur.

Soudain, le moniteur cardiaque s´accéléra tellement qu´il lança une alerte au personnel de l´hôpital qui arriva en courant dans la chambre de Marinette. Marinette encore trop choquée par ses découvertes, ne se rendit même pas compte qu´elle fut entourée de personnes inconnues.

-Marinette, allez-vous bien ? Vous vous êtes réveillé.

-J-je umm je – oui- je- enfin- je bien vais. Non Je vais bien, pardon de vous avoir effrayé.

-Plus de peur que de mal, je pense que je vois pourquoi le moniteur s´est affolé.

Marinette rougit de la tête au pied n´osant même plus regarder son partenaire en justice, dont elle sentait son regard puissant sur elle.

-Évitez de trop vous fatiguer. Je reviendrais plus tard.

Le médecin sortit de la pièce suivit des infirmières. Adrien n´avait toujours pas arrêté de la fixer, elle était tellement belle, même si la fatigue et la douleur était inscrits dans son visage, elle rayonnait.

Elle finit par le regarder à nouveau. Ils oublièrent alors tout autour d´eux, et à ce moment ils surent tous les deux, qu´ensembles ils s´en sortiraient, comme toujours, pour toujours.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais leurs regards disaient tout.

Alya et Nino furent également heureux de retrouver Marinette, et Alya appela directement Tom et Sabine pour annoncer la nouvelle. Une fois que Tom et Sabine étaient là, les jeunes décidèrent de laisser la famille ensemble. Adrien quitta Marinette après lui avoir embrassé la joue tendreusement, il sortit de l´hôpital le cœur beaucoup plus léger.


	8. Chapitre 8

Marinette resta encore 20 jours de plus à l´hôpital. 20 jours où Adrien resta la plus longtemps possible à ses côtés, l´amenant sur sa chaise roulante dehors. Il aida de son mieux également ses parents qui avaient beaucoup de travail à la boulangerie, reprenant sur lui la responsabilité de garder le magasin pour qu´ils puissent aller voir Marinette.

* * *

Le jour est venu et Marinette est enfin sorti de l´hôpital, sous la condition de ne pas faire d´efforts physiques, même marcher. Elle devait continuer jusqu´à nouvelle ordre d´utiliser une chaise roulante avec l´aide de quelqu´un, son bras n´étant plus cassé, mais encore fragile.

Aidant les parents de Marinette, Adrien les aida à ramener Marinette chez elle. Face à l´épreuve des escaliers, Adrien demanda à Marinette du regard s´ il pouvait la porter afin de l´amener en haut. Elle lui sourit péniblement, gêné par son incapacité à marcher. Adrien lui rendit un sourire rassurant. Il mit un bras au creux de ses genoux, puis l´autre dans son dos, elle la souleva avec légèreté.

-Est-tu contente princesse, d´être porté par ton chevalier jusqu´à ta tour ?

-Je te dirai ça plus tard, je n´ai pas envie de répondre par quelque chose de faux. Si ça se trouve tu vas réussir à faire tomber ta « Princesse », avant de l´avoir amené en sécurité dans sa tour.

Elle lui sourit avec plein de malice. Il sentit ses genoux flageolés. Il l´a déposa sur sa chaise dans sa chambre. Il voulut la lâcher, mais ses bras autour de son cou ne bronchèrent pas, il la regarda, mais la seule chose qu´elle fit, fut d´enfoncer son visage dans son épaule musclé.

-Princesse ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis elle répondit par un simple « Merci », qui suffit à le faire rougir.

 _Contrôle-toi Adrien ! Elle dit un mot et tu arrives déjà à rougir ! Reprends-toi !_

Il ne dit rien, mais passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et reposa sa joue sur sa tête avec l´espoir de ne pas lui faire mal à une de ses blessures.

Sabine monta à ce moment-là et demanda à Adrien « Veut-tu rester pour manger Adrien ? »

-Je ne voudrais pas m´imposer.

-Mais non, reste quelques jours si tu veux même. On n´a pas assez de gros bras pour porter mon gros bébé, répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin destiné à sa fille.

-MAMAN !

-Je te taquine Marinette !

-Pour moi elle sera toujours petite, interrompit Adrien.

Ceci lui value un coup de poing dans le bras. Il grimaça de douleur.

-Désolé Adrien ! Oh mon Dieu ! C´est pas possible, tu fais beaucoup plus que tu n´as pas besoin et je te frappe ! Désolé !

-Ca va aller ma Lady, ne t´inquiètes pas. Mad- Sabine si a ne vous dérange pas je veux bien rester jeter un œil sur Marinette… elle tend à ne pas suivre les conseils qu´on lui donne…

-Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire Adrien, allez venez manger. Tom va descendre Marinette, nous ne voulons pas que tu te casses le dos Adrien !

-Non non ! C´est bon ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis plus fort que j´en ai l´air, dit-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Marinette grogna et roula ses yeux, typiquement Marinette face au côté Chat Noir d´Adrien.

* * *

Après le dîner, Tom et Sabine allèrent se coucher ayant une longue journée le lendemain. Adrien partit rapidement chez lui afin de chercher de quoi passer quelques jours chez eux. Lorsqu´il revint, Marinette était en train de regarder la télévision. Après avoir déposé ses affaires dans la chambre de Marinette, il s´assit au près d´elle et elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ne te sens pas obligé de faire tout ça pour moi et mes parents Adrien. Pense à toi aussi.

-J´aime bien m´occuper de toi, de toute façon je n´ai rien d´autre à faire. Entre passer du temps auprès de mon père ou toi bugaboo, tu sais qui je choisis ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais lui prit sa main et le regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard alla un court instant vers ses lèvres, mais elle détourna la tête rapidement. Il caressa sa main avec son pouce et ne remarqua pas quand elle s´était endormit sur son épaule. Il éteignit la télé et porta Marinette jusqu´à son lit. Alors qu´il allait partir, elle le retint par le bout de ses doigts encore endormie « Reste » lui dit-elle en murmurant. Ne s´autorisant pas à trop réfléchir il s´allongea à ses côtés mettant un bras au-dessus de Marinette. En réponse, elle se blottit contre lui. Ils s´endormirent ainsi.

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde!**

 **Alors? Comment vous avez trouver ce chapitre? J´aimerai bien lire vos réactions! :)**

 **Le prochain chapitre et même plus est déjà écrit, mais je n´ai pas écrit la traduction en anglais encore. Comme j´aime bien poster les chapitres dans les deux langues en même temps, le prochain chapitre va mettre un peu plus de temps. Je suis donc désolée, mais je suis en manque de temps.**


	9. Chapitre 9

Plusieurs mois sont passés, Marinette était guérie. Chaque jour en se voyant ils tombaient de plus en plus amoureux de l´autre, mais aucun des deux superhéros de Paris n´essayait de franchir le pas, de peur de mettre en péril leur amitié.

Ils avaient commencé leurs études. Marinette poursuivant son rêve de styliste, tandis qu´Adrien avait opté pour la physique. Nino poursuivait des études de musique et Alya commençait ses études de journalisme. En gros, personne ne fut surpris par les choix adoptés par les quatre étudiants.

* * *

Un vendredi soir après les cours, les filles se retrouvèrent dans leur appartement.

-Marinette, il faut que tu lui dises en jour !

-Mais non, on est très bien comme ça. Parle-moi d´autre chose …

-Non Marinette, l´interrompit-elle. Écoute, je suis prête à parier ma carrière de journaliste sur le fait qu´il t´aime plus que ce que tu ne penses. Je suis sûre qu´il aimerait sauter un cap dans votre relation. Vous êtes déjà les meilleurs amis du monde et les meilleures partenaires, il manque plus la relation du dessus. Il arrive même à me rendre jaloux, des fois j´ai l´impression qu´il me vole ma meilleure amie sous mes yeux et que je suis impuissante.

-Tu sais très bien que ça c´est impossible, répondit-elle platement.

-Il faut que tu lui dises !

-Et comment hein ? C´est aussi facile que tu ne le crois ! Si ca se trouve il ne veut pas faire de moi sa petite-amie, mais meilleure amie avec bénéfice ! Hein ? T´en sais rien ?

-Marinette ! Reviens sur Terre là ! On parle d´Adrien ! Le gentleman incarné ! Il ne te ferait jamais ça.

-Désolé… t´as raison, il n´est pas capable de ca…

-Écoute, tu n´as qu´à lui faire des petits signes, essaye de flirter !

-Alya, t´as pas sérieuse là ! Flirter avec Adrien ? Tu sais que je suis Marinette là ? J´ai déjà du mal à ne pas saliver et baver par terre quand il me regarde avec les plus beaux yeux du monde quand il reflète le soleil si parfaitement…

\- Marinette !, cria Alya sortant sa meilleure amie de ses fantasmes. S´ il ne comprend pas, eh bien c´est sa faute ! Si il ne comprend pas, mais à des doutes il en parlera à Nino et je me charge de Nino. D´accord ?

-Alya…

-S´il te plaît Marinette, tu ne peux rien perdre. Tu comptes trop aux yeux d´Adrien pour qu´il te largue totalement.

-J´essayerai, mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

* * *

De leur côté les garcons jouaient aux jeux vidéos.

-Ha ! J´ai encore gagné !

-T´est pas sympa mec. C´est moi qui ai payé pour la pizza en plus !

-N´essaye pas de m´avoir avec cette excuse bidon Nino !

-Ok, ok, nouveau plan.

Nino se frotta les mains et sourit d´un sourire démoniaque. Adrien avala difficilement, ceci était la plupart du temps, ou à vrai dire à 100% du temps, un très très mauvais signe, Adrien en avait des souvenirs.

-Je propose que nous jouions encore un seul match… (Adrien soupira de soulagement) Attends ! C´est pas fini ! Celui qui perd doit absolument remplir un pari que le vainqueur choisira, mais tu ne connaitras pas le pari avant la fin du match et sous aucun cas la victoire n´a le droit d´être remis en cause.

Adrien ne réfléchit même pas, il sera la main de Nino qu´il lui tendait. Adrien était confiant, il avait remporté les 50 derniers matchs, il n´avait aucun problème à battre Nino. Ce fut que lorsque la manette d´Adrien ne réagit plus, qu´Adrien commença à se faire du souci. Sa manette n´avait plus de pile et Nino remporta le match. Tout de suite ce dernier se mit à faire la dance de la joie et Adrien essaya de cacher sa colère, mais y parvenant difficilement.

-Dans ta face mec ! Wuuuuhhhh !

\- Haha très drôle Nino, ça ne compte pas.

-Je ressens la présence d´un mauvais joueur dans la salle, attends !, répondit Nino en levant son doigt pour le taire. Il fit le tour du salon quelques fois et finit par pointer son doigt sur Adrien.

-Je l´ai trouvé ! Et bien sûr que si mec, ça compte ! Tu as accepté les conditions de ce challenge, maintenant attention tu vas pouvoir obtenir ton pari.

Adrien essaya de l´ignorer en prenant une part de pizza et la mâchouillant.

-Tu dois avouer à Mari que tu l´aimes !

Adrien avala son morceau de travers et commença à tousser si fort que Nino vint lui taper dans le dos. Une fois la situation stabilisée, Adrien n´ayant plus d´appétit, reposa sa part.

-Alors ? Tu le trouves comment mon pari ? J´imagine qu´il t´étonne un max, non ?

-Qu´est-ce que tu as à vouloir m´accoupler avec elle ?

-Bah… je sais pas tiens. » Il imita Adrien tout en exagérant toute sa gestuelle, effet dramatique garantie « Ohhhh ! Ciel ! Que je l´aime ! Mais quel amour malheureux ! Pauvre de moi ! Mais de toute façon elle a besoin de quelques de mieux que moi, elle est tellement… tellement belle et ohhh son sourire…

-Ok, ok c´est bon Nino, j´ai compris où tu voulais en venir ! Merci pour cette imitation totalement fausse de la réalité.

-De rien, je sais, je pourrais faire acteur !, répondit-il tout sourire.

-Pour en revenir au pari, c´est hors de question que je le fasse.

-QUOI ? Mec ! T´avais promis, et de toute façon il va falloir que tu le fasses un jour.

-Nino, elle me voit que comme un bon ami, c´est tout, ne te fais pas d´illusions !

-Adrien, tu te fourres dans la friendzone tout seul là ! On dira que t´aimes bien être là. Mais regarde-toi ! Tu es sexuellement frustré, tu n´as jamais eu de petite-amie, alors que honnêtement tu as le choix !

-Tu dis n´importe quoi !

-Elle aussi elle n´est jamais sorti avec un mec ! C´est toi qui te fais des illusions ! Flirte avec elle pour tâter le terrain et après tu te lances !

-Tu veux me jeter aux lions là ?, Adrien écarquillasles yeux.

-Je te dis qu´elle a aussi des sentiments pour toi. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais toi, t´es trop borné et aveugle pour le voir ! (Comme pour augmenter la vérité de son propos, Nino gifla le front d´Adrien.)

-Hé ! Ca fait mal !

-Tu l´as mérité ! Alors, est-ce que j´ai réussi à convaincre le grand CHAT NOIR ?

-Non.

-Oh ! Adrien, s´il te plaît là ! On dirait que tu le fais exprès. Comme je suis sympa, je te donne un mois pour valider le pari. Tu vas y arriver ! Fais-toi confiance !

Il regarda Adrien sincèrement dans les yeux, tout en lui tenant les épaules.

Adrien hocha juste de la tête et alla se coucher.

Nino fit de même, mais seulement après avoir envoyé un SMS à Alya : [C´est bon ! J´ai réussi !], auquel Alya répondit par [Etape n°1: accomplie!].


	10. Chapter 10

**ATTENTION: Mentionnement d´alcool et abus d´alcool.**

 **L´ABUS D´ALCOOL EST DANGEREUX POUR LA SANTÉ (pouvant être l´origine de graves maladies du foie etc.) Ne consommez pas d´alcool de facon abusive! Évitez la consommation d´alcool lorsque vous êtes encore jeune!**

* * *

Le lendemain les quatre amis avaient prévus aller en boîte de nuit tous ensemble. Sous les conseils d´Alya, Marinette s´était vêtue d´une tenue assez provocatrice, laissant Adrien en train de saliver. Un coup de ses côtes le ramena à la réalité. Nino lui murmura : « Mec, ne la fixe pas comme ça, on a l´impression que tu vas te jeter sur elle ! ». Adrien se gratta la nuque, clairement embarrassé par les propos de son ami.

-On y va ?, demanda Marinette.

Rien qu´avec sa voix Adrien aurait pu tomber amoureux, il n´en doutait même pas. Ils entrèrent, les filles se dirigeant directement vers la piste de dance lorsqu´elles reconnurent leur chanson préférée. Adrien et Nino allèrent au bar se commander à boire, préférant commencer la soirée comme ca. Adrien observa Marinette dansé avec Alya. Il devait avouer que Marinette avait l´air absolument ravissante tout le temps, qu´elle danse, qu´elle mange… Ces mouvements lui donnaient l´envie de la faire sienne à l´instant. Mais naturellement, ayant un minimum de décence, Adrien ne fit rien de tel. Le regard que Nino lui jeta, lui fit comprendre qu´il avait été encore en train de la fixer. Ils s´assirent à une table et bientôt elles arrivèrent le souffle court.

-Alya tu veux quelque chose ? Je vais chercher à boire.

-Tu sais déjà ce que je veux Marinette, répondit la rousse avec un clin d´œil que son amie lui renvoya. Marinette les quitta en direction du bar. Adrien la suivit, après s´être fait frappé par Nino, qui ne revenait pas qu´Adrien ne prenne pas sa chance pour aller lui parler en tête à tête.

-Je te jure Alya, il va réussir à me tuer celui-là.

Alya rit seulement.

Adrien rattrapa Marinette rapidement.

-Ta semaine c´est bien passée ?, commença-t-il.

-Oh ça va c´est un peu toujours la même chose… 2 mojitos s´il vous plaît !

-Pour moi une bière ! Ça te dit qu´on fasse quelque chose de plus rapide ?

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas dire non à tes beaux yeux, non ? Et en plus si tu me le demande aussi gentiment comment est-ce que je peux possiblement dire non ?

Elle le regarda intensément et avec un petit sourire, qu´il n´avait depuis longtemps plus vue. Il en eut le souffle coupé, sachant qu´il était incapable de répondre, il prit son courage à deux mains et lui sortit son sourire le plus ravageur qu´il est fait en des années. Il eut son effet, elle rougit encore plus, mais se détourna rapidement pour prendre les verres.

Alya et Nino étaient partis danser entre-temps, Adrien et Marinette s´assirent face à face, les verres entres eux deux. Ils se challengèrent du regard, et soudain Adrien prit son premier verre sans attendre Marinette. Celle-ci choquée essaya de rattraper son retard, mais Adrien était toujours plus rapide et termina avec deux verres d´avance. Marinette se força à avaler son dernier et cinquième verre, mais quelques gouttes lui coulèrent sur le visage, laissant une marque visible. Les gouttes poursuivirent leurs chemins le long de sa joue, pour ensuite atterrir sur la portion de poitrine exposée grâce à son débardeur osé lui moulant tout le haut du corps. Adrien hypnotisé par son apparence, sembla perdre son sang-froid acquis par ses multiples verres et suivi du regard le trajet de la goutte qui continua entre les deux seins de la magnifique jeune femme en face de lui. Se rappelant soudainement de son regard inapproprié, il détourna sa tête gêné et rougit légèrement. Marinette, encore en train de digérer ses cinq verres, ne remarqua rien. Prise d´un soudain élan de courage, elle se leva, lui prit la main et le tira vers la piste de dance. Ils dansèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, mais la tension entre les deux jeunes était palpable. Des années de dans contre les akumas se voyaient dans chacun des mouvements synchronisés à la perfection.

La soirée se termina, Nino et Adrien raccompagnèrent les filles jusqu´à leur appartement. Une fois que les filles furent seules, Alya demanda à son maie si elle avait confessé à Adrien, sur quoi elle répondit en baissant la tête.

-Marinette ! IL faut que tu lui dises un jour !

-Pas quand j´ai bu je sais pas combien de verres ! Il faut que je fasse ça au calme et chez lui…

-Pourquoi chez lui ?

-Là-bas au moins s´il me rejette je peux sortir en courant…, terminant sa phrase à peine de façon audible.

-Tu sais très bien qu´il ne va pas faire ça, aller va dormir, je suis crevée…

Marinette accablé par son taux d´alcool dans le sang n´eut pas de problème à s´endormir même avec tous ses lourds soucis du coeur.

* * *

 **J´espère que ca vous a plu!**

 **Mon long commentaire en-haut est pour vous informez, mais aussi pour que personne ne puisse me reprocher quelque chose. (Dsl si c´était long, mais mieux vaut trop long que que trop court.)**

 **Prochain chapitre va me prendre également du tps... parce que je n´en ai pas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Désolé, ca fait longtemps que je vous ai donné quelque chose de croquant à lire.**

 **Voici un petit chapitre...**

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Marinette entra dans son bureau à Agreste, pour recevoir directement un appel qui la demandait d´urgence sur le set d´un photo shooting quelques étages plus bas. Munie de sa tasse de café corcé, elle descendit le plus rapidement possible les escaliers pour se rendre sur place. Lorsqu´elle entra dans la salle en question, elle dut s´arrêter à cause des fortes lumières qui ne pouvaient que lui percer la rétine un lundi matin à sept heures.

-Ah ! Vous voilà ! Il faut absolument que vous nous aidiez à rectifier les habits ! Personne n´est assez compétant ici pour le faire ! Venez !

Posant sa tasse de café quelque part, elle suivit le photographe jusqu´à la salle d´essayage. Elle entra seule et se trouva nez à nez avec un Adrien torse-nu. Ce n´était pas la première fois qu´elle le voyait comme ça, mais il faut dire que la vue avait toujours de quoi à lui faire court-circuiter le cerveau. Rougissant un peu... beacoup... à la folie super-beaucoup, elle se décala d´un pas vacillant sur ses talonts hauts. Heureusement pour elle, Adrien décida de commencer la conversation, elle en orait été incapable de toute facon :

-Salut ! C´est super que ça soit toi qui m´aide !

-Um- Oui… Salut ! C´est quoi le problème ?

-Je sais pas trop à vrai dire, avoua-t-il en riant légèrement.

Son rire laissait également Marinette sans voie, sachant qu´elle n´allait pas pouvoir sortir une réponse cohérente, elle s´avança d´un pas plus ou moins assuré vers la tenue en question. Il était vrai que ce n´était pas une pièce classique. Elle mit les bouts dans le bon ordre et les passa à l´amour de sa vie son ami un à un, qui les accepta sans bronché. Lorsqu´il eut tout mis, elle fit quelques perfectionnements.

-Voilà ! Tu es près !

-Merci Mari ! Tu me sauves tout le temps.

Il se pencha et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue pour ensuite lui lancer un sourire sincère. Il s´éclipsa ensuite vers les appels impatients du photographe. Sous le charme de jeune homme, Marinette s´accorda quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits. Elle sortit et se positionna près de l´ordinateur où défillait toutes les photos prises par le photographe. Elle se retourna pour voir Adrien directement qui semblait déjà la fixer. Elle rougit alors qu´il lanca un sourire ravageur, ainsi qu´un léger clin d´oueil

Marinette tourna ses talons et retourna dans son bureau, après qu´Adrien soit repartit changer de tenue. Elle sortit son matériel de dessin, elle commenca à marmonner devant elle :

-Trop tôt… beaucoup trop tôt… sourire et rire… moi qui voulais être productive aujourd´hui ! Oh ! Je vais pouvoir seulement penser à ca !

La semaine passa rapidement avec la nouvelle collection qui devait être très rapidement terminé.

* * *

Quelques semaines passèrent et entre-temps Alya et Nino avaient emménagé ensemble laissant Adrien et Marinette seuls.

Alors que Marinette était juste en train de rentrer dans son appartement, elle recue un appel sur son fixe. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et se mit À jeter les coussins en l´air du canapé pour enfin trouver le combiné. Essoufflée elle décrocha :

-Âllo ?

-Marinette ? C´est Adrien. Ca va ?

-Ah ! Salut ! Ouioui, j´ai juste chercher le téléphone partout !

Le connaissant, elle remarqua à sa voie que quelque chose le tracassait.

-Tu me rassures. Dis… ca te dit de passer chez moi plus tard ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oui, enfin non, mais enfin je fais à manger et comme avec le travail ca fait longtemps qu´on s´est pas vu…

-Bien sûr ! Je serais là vers 20 heures, ca te va ?

-Parfait ! À plus tard alors !

-À plus !

Elle ne pouvait pas échapper à ce moment comme tombé du ciel pour lui parler de ses sentiments. Elle se promit de le faire dès qu´elle était sûre qu´il ne voulait pas parler d´un autre sujet important comme le suggérait sa voie. Après avoir pris une douche rapide et changé d´affaires, elle se dirigea vers la station de métro pour aller chez Adrien. Il lui ouvrit rapidement la porte, comme s´il avait été tout le temps derrière, la prenant au dépourvu. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, quand quelque chose le tracasse, il ne peut pas s´empêcher de passer ses mains dans sa chevelue d´angelot. Il était habillé simplement, mais la vue coupa le souffle à Marinette comme trop souvent trouvait-elle. Lui aussi était bouche-bée par comment les couleurs qu´elle portait la rendait attirante. Son simple sourire en accompagnement lui fit presque perdre l´équilibre.

 _Pourquoi côté Chat Noir fout-il le camp quand j´en ai le plus besoin ?!_

Tous deux réussirent à se reprendre et ils eurent un dîner normal comme si de rien n´était. Alors que Marinette commenca à débarrasser la table, Adrien l´arrêta :

-C´est bon, je ferais ca plus tard.

-T´es sûr ? C´est le minimum que je puisse faire.

-Oui… Mari ? Je dois te dire quelque chose.

* * *

 **Maintenant la question est: Quand est-ce que je vais vous donné la suite ? *petit rire démoniaque***

 **Alors? Qu´est ce que vous en pensez? J´éspère ne pas trop décevoir quand même.**

 **Mangez du chocolat! (Mon petit conseil: le chocolat Côté D´Or aux amandes caramélisées est délicieux! (X.X) )**


	12. Chapter 12

-Je me doutais bien que tu m´avais appelé pour quelque chose, ta voix t´as trahie. Vas-y, je t´écoute.

Adrien rit nerveusement, ce qui voulait dire que ca allait être quelque chose de gros… Marinette lui laissa prendre son temps.

-Mari… On a tous les deux presque vingt ans. Je te connais depuis la troisième et depuis tu es ma partenaire et ma meilleure amie et… Je vais sûrement tout gâcher avec ma chance de malade, mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ca, chaque jour à me poser des tas de questions et faire des worst-case scenarios… j´ai besoin de pouvoir continuer… tu vois ?

Marinette était perplexe, elle n´avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui pouvait tracasser Adrien à ce point.

-Mari, je… je t´es toujours vu comme plus que ma meilleure amie et partenaire, je peux comprendre que tu ne réciproques pas mes sentiments, mais je… je t´aim…

Marinette ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, elle bondit sur lui et l´entraîna dans un long baiser. Adrien fut surpris, mais réagit rapidement et tenta de lui montrer toutes ses émotions.

Au bout d´un moment, Marinette se détacha au grand déplaisir d´Adrien. Il fixa avec ses yeux remplis d´amour et d´espoir les siens dans lesquelles il aperçut la même chose.

-Je voulais justement t´en parlé aussi aujourd´hui… Adrien, je t´aime.

Il sourit avant de l´embrasser à nouveau avec encore plus de passion. Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus l´un de l´autre. Les corps maintenant alignés parfaitement. Marinette passa ses mains dans sa chevelure et il l´enlaça encore plus fort avec ses bras bronzés et musclés.

La fatigue des émotions intenses les emporta plus tard dans la nuit dans un profond sommeil, pour une fois sans rêves de perdre sa deuxième moitié.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Marinette se réveilla aux douces caresses d´Adrien qui essayait d´apercevoir son visage sous sa chevelure rebelle. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et eu une vue digne d´être digne des sept merveilles du monde. Ses yeux pleins d´amour et de tendresse la firent presque rougir, mais elle fut contente d´être encore trop endormie pour cela.

-Bonjour My Lady. As-tu bien dormis ?

-Mhmm, je n´ai jamais bien aussi dormie de ma vie… alors qu´une fois j´ai même dormi 13 jours de suite, dit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

Adrien rit légèrement, mais il se mit à rappeler les évènements qu´y faillirent lui coûter la vie, décida d´arrêter ses pensées au profit d´admirer sa…

 _Compagne ? Quel est notre statut de relation maintenant ? Ah ! Je sais pas… est-ce que je dois lui demander ?... Mais est-ce qu´elle ne vas pas me détester après que je demande ?_

Marinette vit immédiatement qu´Adrien avait changé d´expression.

-Adrien ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il ne répondit as tout de suite, mais se contenta d´abord de l´observer avec une certaine peur inscrite dans son visage.

-Emm je… est-ce que… est-ce que ca veut dire qu´on est… ?

Il osa à nouveau la regarder. Marinette ne voyait pas où Adrien voulait en venir et se leva pour mieux pouvoir le regarder avec un visage laissant clairement voir son incompréhension. Adrien décida d´un coup que ses mains étaient plus intéressante que Marinette, mais tenta tout de même de terminer sa question.

-Est-ce que nous sommes… ensemble ?

Il la regarda à nouveau avec un regard remplie d´espoir. Marinette, une fois le premier choc passé, se mit à rire faisant trembler le canapé sur lequel ils étaient encore installés. Adrien ne comprenait plus rien, mais se mit à se faire de sérieux soucis avec la réaction de Marinette. Il était bouche-bée. Elle réussit à stopper son rire et le fixa à nouveau. Elle se mit À caresser son visage du bout des doigts pour enfin l´embrasser légèrement au coin de sa bouche.

-Tu te pose trop de questions et tu te fais trop de soucis Adrien…, dit-elle tout en continuant à tracer son nez du bout des doigts. Adrien lâcha un léger soupir, attendant toujours une réponse claire de Marinette.

-Pour répondre à ta question : Bien sûr ! Je croyais qu´après ce qui c´était passé hier notre situation était claire…, continua-t-elle en terminant avec un sourire malicieux. Adrien rougit, mais ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de son visage. Il lui donna un sourire soulagé. Heureux, il prit son visage entre ses deux mains et s´approcha d´elle pour l´embrasser.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissew planté comme ca sans savoir comment allait se terminer la scène.**

 **J´espère que ca vous a plus quand même, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas avant longtemps, je n´ai plus Internet à cause d´un déménagement...**

 **Entre-temps vous pouvez manger plein de chocolat pour noyer votre tristesse de ne pas avoir un autre chapitre avant longtemps ou pour faire passer le temps Comme vous voulez! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

-Âllo ? Marinette, c´est Adrien.

-Adrien ! Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, je croyais pouvoir rattraper mon retard, mais je croule sous le travail, je suis désolé je ne vais pas pouvoir venir.

-Ne t´inquiètes pas. Viens plutôt m´ouvrir ta fenêtre, il ne neige peut-être pas encore, mais il fait très froid quand même.

Marinette leva tout de suite ses yeux vers la fenêtre et apercu deux yeux luisants dans le se détachant parfaitement de la nuit noire qui était tombée sur Paris rapidement. Ne réfléchissant même pas, elle accourut vers lui non sans trébucher avant sur une pile de tissu qu´elle avait entreposé parterre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et son partenaire entra rapidement dans son salon encombré de toutes sortes de tissus et croquis, tout en gardant ses mains cachées dans son dos.

-As-tu mangé ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le ventre de Marinette se mit à grogner. Elle rougit légèrement et lui donna un sourire embarrassé.

-Je n´ai pas vraiment vu le temps passé…

Il s´approcha d´elle et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

-Heureusement que je te connais bien Ma Lady. Je suis allé au restaurant qu´on adore tous ! Et je t´ai pris ton plat préféré !

-Merci Chaton !

Elle l´embrassa plusieurs fois, mais se retenir la faim la tiraillant de plus en plus maintenant qu´elle avait remarqué qu´elle avait réellement faim.

Adrien se détransforma et rejoignit Tikki plus loin après s´être approprié un morceau de Camembert.

-Mmm ! Heureusement que tu m´as apporté à manger mon chat, je ne sais pas ce que j´aurais mangé, je n´ai rien dans mon frigo… plus qu´un Camembert je crois…

-Ma pauvre Princesse ! Affamée dans sa tour sans personne !

Elle lui tapa l´épaule pour qu´il se reprenne.

-Arrête ! C´est très grave ! Je n´ai pas le temps d´aller faire des courses ! Regarde tout ce que j´ai à faire encore ! J´ai l´impression que ca n´en finira jamais !

-Si tu es affamée ici, n´hésite surtout pas à venir frapper à ma porte à n´importe quelle heure !

Elle le remercia et l´embrassa à nouveau. Après avoir discuté de leurs journées respectives et terminer de dîner, Marinette se rassit devant sa machine à coudre afin de continuer son travail sur sa robe aux couleurs tendances de cet hiver. Adrien s´assit sur le canapé et observa le moindre de ses gestes et expressions. Bercé par la beauté de sa compagne, il s´endormit.

Marinette ne remarqua que bien après que le marchand de sable était venu lui rendre visite. Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, elle cligna plusieurs des yeux, sa concentration disparaissant avec la fatigue. Elle regarda autour d´elle et aperçu Tikki, Plagg et Adrien en train de dormir, ce dernier se trouvant dans une position très inconfortable sur le canapé bien trop petit pour lui, lui donnant un air comique la faisant rire. Utilisant ses dernières forces, elle le souleva et le déposa sur son lit. Il ne se réveilla pas, mais s´étira comme un vrai chat ce qui fit rire à nouveau la jeune femme. Après s´être brossé les dents, elle éteignit toutes les lumières et s´installa près de son compagnon. N´osant d´abord pas être trop près de lui, elle finit par s´approcher et se blottit contre lui tout en reposant sa tête sur son torse. Elle s´endormit au rythme paisible de ses battements de cœur et de sa respiration.

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde!**

 **Merci encore pour avoir lu ce petit chapitre. Hélas comme je vous l´avais dit auparavant, je post chaque chapitre en francais et en anglais en même temps. Comme je n´ai pas de temps pour traduire en anglais, je ne vais plus pouvoir poster de nouveaux chapitres avant longtemps. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je croûle sous le travail et traduire n´est pas une de mes priorités :(. De plus je ne suis pas une des plus rapides traductrices, donc j´ ai besoin de pas mal de temps.**

 **Je suis donc désolée, mais vous allez devoir faire preuve de patiente (pour un bon bout de temps en plus si je vois tout ce que j´ai à faire D,: ).**

 **Mangez un peu de chocolat! Bon week-end et semaine à tous!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices!**

 **Après 3 mois de silence radio, je vous donne enfin un nouveau chapitre à lire. Je dois tout de même vous informez que le prochain chapitre ne sortira pas avant longtemps également (je vais quand même essayé de ne pas faire durer ca trois mois aussi :/)**

 **J´ai relu hier soir, les précédents chapitres et je suis désolée de vous avoir fait lire ces chapitres remplis de fautes (de frappe entre autre...), mais bon je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de relire ce que j´ai déjà écrit pour faire des corrections.**

* * *

Dès que Marinette se réveilla, elle vit Adrien encore en train de dormir paisiblement, et décida de prendre une douche rapidement. Ses cours commençaient dans peu de temps, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d´observer le visage relaxé et très attirant de sa compagnon. Celui-ci fronca des sourcils, lorsqu´elle ôta son bras pour pouvoir sortir du lit. Il ne se réveilla même pas, mais décida de lui tourner le dos, afin de rechercher une autre position confortable.

Elle prit une longue douche chaude pour se réveiller en douceur, comme elle le faisait chaque lundi matin. Elle sortit de la douche et commenca à se tamponner la peau avec une serviette délicatement, afin de ne pas irriter sa peau fragilisée par l´hiver. C´est à ce moment-là, qu´elle remarqua qu´elle n´avait rien à mettre. Elle plaqua son oreille sur la porte de la salle de bains. Aucun son ne lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle ouvrit la porte sans bruit et se diriga dans la chambre, se couvrant seulement de sa serviette. La porte de son armoire la trahit en émettant un grincement atroce, auquel Adrien fut réceptif, il ouvra brusquement les yeux et se retourna pour déterminer la source sonore.

-Ne regarde pas !, s´affola-t-elle.

Adrien qui était encore un peu endormie, ne compris pas tout de suite la situation, ce qui lui laissa deux secondes pour admirer sa petite-amie vêtue de peu. Il rougit brusquement, pas du tout habitué à la voir comme ca et se retourna le plus rapidement possible.

-Euhh Désolé..., réussit-il à dire après un certain temps.

-Non, c´est ma faute, j´aurais due y réfléchir avant.

Elle arracha rapidement toutes les affaires de sa garde-robe dont elle avait besoin et courut dans la salle de bains, claquant le porte derrière elle.

Adrien n´osait toujours pas se retourner, mais le fit seulement après que Marinette soit revenue et la questionna :

-Comment est-ce que je suis arrivé ici ?

Il pointa le lit du doigt. Marinette se trouva soudain très embarrassée.

-Je… je t´ai porté ?

-QUOI ? Princesse tu ne peux pas faire ca ! Je pèse une tonne ! Tu aurais pu te faire très mal ! Tu aurais pu me réveiller. Tu sais … je suis très doué !

Il lui lanca un sourire ravageur. Marinette savait ce qui allait venir…

-Je sais marcher, et il me semble même que je sais mieux le faire que toi., dit-il en faisant allusion aux deux pieds gauches de Marinette et de son talent pour se casser la figure.

Il sauta du lit, attrapa Marinette, qui lâcha un cri de surprise, dans ses bras et la porta jusqu´à sa cuisine où il la déposa sur le comptoir.

-Tu pourrais au moins me remercier, mon lit est quand même plus confortable, crois-moi sur parole.

-Merci Ma Lady pour avoir sauvé ton chat d´une nuit inconfortable, froide et d´un horrible torticoli.

Il s´agenouilla devant et lui embrassa les deux mains multiples fois, faisant rire la jeune femme. Il finit par se relever et admit :

-Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de ton rire Princesse.

Marinette s´avanca pour capturer ses lèvres avec un baiser enflammé, qu´Adrien accepta volontiers.

* * *

Ils se quittèrent plus tard, après qu´Adrien leur ait préparé un petit-déjeuner. Marinette prit le métro en direction de son université. Adrien rentra chez lui, se changer pour finalement rejoindre son université afin de suivre ses cours de physique. Son professeur ne prêta pas attention à son retard. Il s´assit et fit de son mieux pour rattraper son retard, ce qui fut difficile avec la tête dans les nuages. Il n´arrivait pas à se concentrer sur un mot de ce que le professeur racontait. Il comprit juste qu´il expliquait des aspects techiniques d´un accélérateur à particules. Mais les pensées d´Adrien étaient envahies par des images de Marinette et de son rire cristallin qui avait le pouvoir d´agiter encore plus les papillons dans son ventre. Il n´aurait même pas remaqué que le cours était fini, si un des autres étudiants ne lui avait pas secouer l´épaule.

* * *

-Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, est-ce que je peux vous parler ?

-Oui bien sûr. Avez-vous eu le temps de regarder mes créations ?

-Oui, c´est exactement ce dont je voulais vous parler. Je voudrais que vous fassiez quelques rectifications, mais je voulais tout de même vous féliciter. C´est de loin les meilleures croquis de toutes votre classe.

Marinette rougit et remercia sa professeur Mme. Ropa. Elles revirent toutes les deux ce que Marinette avait à améliorer, ensemble. Lorsque Marinette rangea ses affaires, elle reçue un message typique pour Alya en mode journaliste et reporter.

[14h30. Chez moi.]

Marinette soupira, sachant ce qui allait l´attendre. Elle avait put-être très bien dormie aux côtés d´Adrien, mais elle n´avait sûrment pas dormie assez. Elle se rendit tout de même chez Alya, alors qu´elle n´avait franchement pas vraiment envie. Mais si elle n´allait pas au rendez-vous d´Alya, c´est Alya qui viendrait chez elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de sonner qu´Alya ouvrit en grand la porte.

-Entre. J´ai fini de préparer toutes mes questions.

Marinette la salua, la peur de l´interrogatoire augmentant considérablement.

-Alors ? Raconte tout ! Depuis le début ! Chaque petit détail, tata Alya veut TOUT savoir !

-Emm, bien… il m´a appelé, il voulait me demander si je voulais bien venir chez lui pour dîner… mais j´ai tout de suite remarquer qu´il avait l´air tendu. Je me suis donc dis qu´il avait un problème dont il allait me parler plus tard. J´avais raison, quand je suis arrivée il avait l´air nerveux. On a mangé. (Elle rit) Même très bien mangé. Tu sais comment Adrien cuisine non ? Un vrai délice !

-Oui oui ! Tu n´es pas là pour me narrer ses talents culinaires.

Marinette lui lanca un sourire espiègle.

-Ah bon ?, feigna-t-elle. Je croyais que tu voulais avoir chaque détail.

-Arghhhh ! Marinette ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot et crache le morceau !

Marinette eut du mal à arrêter de rire, mais le regard tueur de son amie l´aida très bien.

-Quand on avait fini, j´ai voulu débarrasser la table, mais il m´a retenu par mon bras. Il a commencé à me parler de pleins de choses, je n´ai vraiment rien compris et en plus il m´a regardé avec son regard de chat perdu. Je ne voyais vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. Tu sais très bien que lui et moi on a un lien presque… télépathique n´est pas vraiment le mot, mais tu vois… enfin bref je ne comprenais rien du tout et je l´ai dit. Il a élaboré et quand j ´ai compris qu´il disait qu´il m´aimait, j´ai même pas réfléchie… je lui ai sauté dessus.

Et c´est exactement ce que fit Alya. Cette dernière sauta sur Marinette, heureuse de la tournure qu´avait pris leur relation.

-Oh ! Tu as de la chance qu´il est plus de courage que toi. Je t´assures que Nino et moi, on devenait fous ! Et après ?, reprit Alya tout en enfoncant son coude dans les côtes de sa meilleure amie.

-Et ! Ca fait mal !, dit-elle tout en se massant les côtes. NON ! Il ne sait rien passé de telle sorte ! On s´est juste embrassé jusqu´à ce qu´on s´endorme.

-Ohhhh ! Vous êtes tellement mignons !

Alya reprit Marinette dans son étreinte et la serra de plus en plus fort.

"J´ai hâte de devenir tante! Ahhh! C´est génial! Ca fait six ans que j´attends ca Mari! SIX ANS! Nino et moi avains failli vous emmener chez l´ ophtalmo pour avoir si vous aviez un problème de vision!"

Marinette rougit jusqu´aux oreilles aux propos d´Alya et sa mâchoire se décrocha.

-Alya! Il ne s´est rien passé! Et ne parle pas d´enfants! On vient juste de se mettre ensemble!.

-Ohh Marinette! Entre nous, on sait très bien qui va être en première enceinte...

Ala éclata de rire lorsqu´elle vit son amie tounrer à nouveau au rouge vif. Alors qu´Alya ne pouvait plus s´arrêter, Marinette se leva pour prendre son sac à main et se dirigea vers la porte d´entrée.

"Mari? Tu vas où? Ne sort surout pas! J´ai encore une tonne d´autres questions!" Marinette lui lanca un sourire en coin et sprinta vers la porte. Elle entendit Alya essayant de la rattraper, mais elle était loin être aussi rapide que son amie. Une fois qu´elle vit qu´elle etait assez loin de l´appartment de som amie, Marinette s´arrêta et continua le chemin vers som domicile tout en souriant pour elle-même.

* * *

 **J´espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu! :D (Même si vous avez sûrement déjà oublié de quoi la fiction parlait XD)**

 **J´en profite pour vous souhaitez une Bonne Année 2017! (Je sais... je suis en retard pour beaucoup trop de choses.)**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants! :) Cela fait toujours plaisir!**


	15. Chapter 15

Lorsqu´elle entra dans son petit appartement, peu de temps après avoir quitté le domicile d´Alya, toutes les lumières étaient allumées. Marinette était encore quelque peu essouflée de sa course-poursuite avec Alya et posa délicatement ses clés sur le petite table dans l´entrée, ne voulant pas alarmer la personne pouvant se trouver dans son appartment.

-Tikki ?, murmura-t-elle, sachant que son kwami pouvait l´entendre même si elle parlait très bas d´une voix à peine audible.

Le kwami arriva à toute vitesse, se positionant juste devant son nez. Prise de surprise, la jeune femme laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, alors que ses yeux s´écarquillèrent.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi as-tu allumée toutes les lumières ?

Tikki essaya de sourire de manière innocente, mais après tant d´années ensemble Marinette la connaissait bien. Elle pouvait voir qu´elle cachait quelque chose.

Suspicieuse, Marinette s´avanca dans son petit appartement et fut gratifier par la vue de son parfait compagnon en train de ranger de la nourriture dans les placards de sa minuscule cuisine.

-Adrien ? Qu´est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda-t-elle losque l´effet de surprise eu disparu.

Adrien se retourna, ne l´ayant pas entendu lui-même. Dès qu´il l vit, un énorme lumineux sourire recouvra son visage.

-Je viens nourrir ma Princesse.

Il s´approcha d´elle, l´entraîna dans ses bras et finit par l´embrasser langoureusement. Ce qui coupa net la respiration de Marinette. Marinette se détacha après quelques temps, ses lèvres lui manquèrent déjà, mais se retint de peu de recommencer.

-Tu n´étais pas obligé de faire ca mon chaton. Merci tout de même, elle se pencha pour l´embrasser sur la joue.

-T´as encore beaucoup de travail ?, demanda-t-il curieusement.

-Oui ! Je commence à avoir l´impresion que je terminerais jamais ! Dès que je finis quelque chose, un autre truc s´ajoute à ma pile de travail!

Dégouté avant même d´avoir commencé, Marinette laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et inhala l´odeur imprégné dans sa chemise blanche. L´odeur d´Adrien avait toujours été envoutante pour Marinette. Elle pouvait restr des heures dans son étreinte sans jamais s´en lasser. Ses bras musclés lui donnaianet touours l´impression d´être protégée de tout. Elle avait qu´une seule envie: femrer les yeux et s´endormir.

-Je suis désolée, j´imagine que tu voulais qu´on fasse quelque chose…

Adrien lui coupa la parole en l´embrassant. Il attira son visage avec ses deux mains sur ses joues et posa son front contre le sien.

-Non. Ne t´en veux pas. Moi aussi j ´ai du travail. J´ai un devoir à rendre pour chaque matière. J´en ai pour longtemps.

Il se détacha et lui embrassa affectueusement le front. Après avoir préparé en mangé un léger dîner, tous les deix se mirent assis là où ils allainet commencer à travailler pendant de longues heures. Ils travaillèrent jusqu´à tard dans la nuit, leurs yeux rouges de fatigue voulait à tout prix se fermer pendant quelques secondes, quelques secondes qui pouvaient rapidement devenir des heures, si on n´arrive pas à se ressaisir à temps avant de succomber à un sommeil profond.

Alors qu´Adrien réussi enfin à terminer un de ses devoirs de physique, il leva les yeux pour voir ce qu´était en train de faire Marinette. Il était plus d´une heure du matin et elle semblait avoir depuis peu de temps succombé au marchand de sable, sa tablette ne s´étant pas encore mise en veille.

Adrien sourit, il n´avait jamais été aussi heureux, rien que d´avoir le privilège de voir sa Lady comme ca, faisait de lui le plus heureux des chats noirs de Paris!

Il se leva, déposa son crayon et bloc-notes dans un coin, et se dirigea vers Marinette rapidement avant qu´elle ne commence à baver sur sa robe, dont elle devait juste faire les finitions à présent. Après l´avoir observé un peu plus, il la prit doucement dans ses bras et l´amena dans sa chambre où il l´a recouvrit de son édredon. Il éteignit toutes les lumières et se lova près d´elle sur son lit. Il s´endormit peu après au son des doux ronflements de sa partenaire.

* * *

Marinette se réveilla la lumière passant à travers les deux rideaux l´éblouissant, encore plus endormie qu´éveillée, elle entendit un grognement juste à côté de son oreille. Prise par surprise elle leva son torse rapidement, prit de l´élan avec sa main droite et gifla la chose qui se trouva à côté d´elle. Seulement après que la gifle soit partie, Marinette remarque qu´Adrien était se trouvait à la place de son soi-disant « agresseur ».

Adrien dormait profondément, lorsqu´il fut réveillé par une claque qui lui laissa la marque d´une fine main sur sa joue. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, il apporta rapidement sa main vers sa joue et essaya de la masser afin que la douleur parte.

« Oh Adrien ! Je suis désolée ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire mal !

-Ah bon ? Parce que ca n´a pas marcher. C´est comme ca que tu réveilles tes petit-amis ? Parce que je crois qu´il va falloir sérieusement que tu revoies tes méthodes. », répondit-il d´une voie encore légèrement endormie, son mécontentement était clair dans sa voix.

« Je suis désolée, je croyais que tu étais un intrus. Mais c´est bidon comme excuse, pardonne-moi. »

Elle baissa sa tête dans ses mains, des larmes montant dans ses yeux. Elle sentit peu après deux bras musclés qui vinrent encercler sa fine taille, qui ensuite l´attirèrent vers lui.

« Je dois avouer que au moins je sais maintenant que ma Princesse sait se défendre. »

Il lui embrassa ses cheveux délicatement. Marinette leva sa tête et l´inspecta. Elle tendit sa main vers sa joue, caressant avec son pouce la marque rouge qui n´était pas encore partie. Elle déposa plusieurs baisers aériens sur sa joue, puis captura sa bouche pendant quelques instants. Elle se détacha et dit : « Bonjour Mon Chaton. » Et l´embrassa à nouveau. Ses doigts fins tracèrent ses pommettes et vinrent se loger dans sa chevelure blonde abondante. Adrien referma ses yeux et se recoucha, grognant de mécontentement lorsque Marinette voulut enlever ses mains. Elle lui gratte le cuir chevelu, jusqu´à ce qu´il se rendorme. Se levant délicatement du lui et de son étreinte, Marinette se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, voulant à tout prix lui préparer un petit-déjeuner pour le remercier de son aide ses dernières semaines. Elle ne se cacha pas qu´ un seul petit-déjeuner soit assez pour le remercier entièrement. Elle commençait à avoir l´impression qu´il faisait tellement de choses pour elle, mais qu´elle-même n´avait pas le temps d´être là pour lui. D´un autre côté, elle avait à peine le temps pour elle-même. Elle décida donc que dès qu´elle aurait moins de travail, qu´elle lui fera une jolie petite surprise.

* * *

 **Salut!**

 **Oui, vous allez sûrement vouloir m´assassiner pour vous avoir posté ce chapitre après je ne sais même plus combien de mois :(**

 **Je suis désolée de vous annoncer que l´inspiration me manque vraiment pour cette fiction et qu´elle ne semble plus avoir beaucoup de but. De plus, je veux à tout prix finir d´autres fictions que j´ai commencé et je n´ai plus vraiment de temps à cause de la fac qui me prend pas mal de temps libre.**

 **Si vous avez des idées, vous êtes libres de me les faire parvenir :)**

 **J´ai lu vos commentaires et je dois avouer que d´après moi il ne s´est rien passé entre eux la nuit où ils se sont avoué leurs sentiments. Mais bon, je laisse votre imagination fleurir ;) Je ne vous empêche de penser qu´il s´est passé quelque chose, je voulais juste clarifier que je n´avais penser à ca pour ce chapitre.**

 **J´espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu!**

 **Eat chocolate!**


End file.
